La chica del espejo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Dudaba, y por uno o dos segundos el miedo la paralizaba, pero siempre, desde la primera vez que puso un pie allí, fue capaz de seguir moviéndose. Y el movimiento resultó ser la respuesta que buscaba. [Regalo para Elenear28 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. La imagen de portada no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **La chica del espejo**_

 _Para Marce_

La clase había terminado hace un buen tiempo ya, aunque Hikari podría jurar que, si se esforzaba, todavía sería capaz de oír el eco que habían producido los pasos de su última compañera al marcharse resonando en las esquinas del salón de danza.

El silencio siempre era desconcertante al principio. Durante las clases nadie hablaba aparte de la profesora, todo era disciplina y concentración, pero cuando terminaban y se cambiaban de ropa, los cuchicheos se extendían por todo el lugar como avispas enloquecidas, hasta que se quedaba sola con su propio reflejo, todavía enfundada en la malla y con las puntas de su cabello acariciando suavemente su mentón.

La chica del espejo le devolvía la mirada, primero un poco asustada y luego decidida. Entonces Hikari presionaba una de las palmas de su mano contra la superficie fría y pulida del cristal para asegurarse de que la otra seguía atada a ella, condenada a repetir cada uno de sus movimientos al detalle.

Solo había lugar para una Hikari en el mundo. No iba a ser suplantada por nadie.

Sabía que lo suyo no sonaba lógico, pero también que una fobia no tenía por qué serlo y, además, si contaba de algo, al menos ella sabía cuándo y qué la había desencadenado.

El recuerdo, diez años después, seguía siendo demasiado perturbador para sumergirse más de la cuenta en él. Algunas veces creía que incluso de solo pensarlo terminaría por atraerlo a su vida y en consecuencia ahora era solo un cuadro desteñido y lleno de polvo en su memoria que casi nunca se atrevía a mirar.

Por eso estaba ahí. Por eso había comenzado su instrucción en ballet demasiado tarde para cualquier chica que soñara con ser bailarina, según le dijo su maestra. Pero ella no quería serlo en realidad, así que no importaba. Le bastaba con la paz que la embargaba cada vez que podía perderse por unos minutos en los pasos del baile que estuvieran ensayando.

Claro que su pequeña terapia no era tan simple. Cuando la música comenzaba y ella se dejaba arrastrar por las notas, había veces en que su reflejo sonreía con malicia y a ella se le cortaba la respiración. Veía su miedo reflejado y amplificado en cada uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes y entonces ya no había una sola Hikari, sino que eran más de las que podía contar y empezaba a dudar si de verdad era ella la auténtica o si no sería aquella atrapada en el cristal del espejo que tenía enfrente o acaso la que se ocultaba en un recoveco a sus espaldas, cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

Dudaba, y por uno o dos segundos el miedo la paralizaba, pero siempre, desde la primera vez que puso un pie allí, fue capaz de seguir moviéndose. Y el movimiento resultó ser la respuesta que buscaba.

Mientras giraba sobre su eje o se movía por el salón, siguiendo una coreografía improvisada, las otras Hikaris desaparecían junto con las sombras que ascendían desde el suelo y se enroscaban en sus piernas, simulando las manos de esas criaturas que alguna vez la habían secuestrado y que de vez en cuando la hicieron caer.

Podía con ello. Siempre podía con ello mientras siguiera bailando, y era lo suficientemente tozuda o determinada, según cómo se mirara, para seguir haciéndolo el tiempo que hiciera falta. El primer año inclusive se había ganado una lesión gratuita que la tuvo algunas semanas en cama por sobre exigirse a sí misma.

En ocasiones se perdía tanto dentro del baile que se enajenaba por completo del mundo real y olvidaba dónde se encontraba hasta que la música cesaba. Desde luego se volvía incapaz de oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, incluso cuando ésta siempre chirriaba, o de notar la intromisión hasta de la persona más ruidosa del mundo. Y así Takeru la había sorprendido más de una vez con un aplauso que no esperaba.

Cuando se giró a mirarlo ese día, un travieso rayo de sol que se colaba desde la entrada la distrajo. Describía una línea desde la puerta y se iba agrandando hasta bañar al chico, que permanecía algunos pasos por delante, en el dorado de su fulgor.

Incluso mirado a contraluz, Takeru era brillante. Siempre lo había sido. Un verdadero sol que espantaba hasta a sus peores miedos. Sol y luna, brillo y sombra; quien dijera que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, era porque ignoraba hasta las leyes más elementas de la misma naturaleza. Uno no existía sin el otro, así de tanto se necesitaban.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Querida Marce,_

Últimamente no he podido escribir tanto o tan libremente como me gustaría, pero sabía que se acercaba tu cumple y no podía dejarlo pasar así como así, por lo que como no tenía muchas ideas en mente, me propuse sacar este pequeño Takari que me rondaba los pensamientos hace tiempo para felicitarte en tu día.

Eres una gran persona y escritora, a la que aprecio y admiro un montón, por lo que espero que puedas seguir inspirando a más personas con tu escritura por mucho tiempo más y que tu día sea tan bello y brillante como mereces.

¡Un abrazo a la distancia!

A ti y a todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
